


让Odinson怀疑人生的真爱之路-01

by leechin0405



Series: 真爱之路 [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 真爱之路 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641328
Kudos: 7





	让Odinson怀疑人生的真爱之路-01

26岁的Loki Laufeyson是IT业界内排名数一数二的天才编程师，虽然之前很多人说Omega都太过于感性不适合这个职业，可他最后还是成功的打脸了那些人。现如今市面上使用率前100的程序软件，Loki就参与过30多个，主创开发的有18个，基本上就占了一半。但不可否认，除了生理特征还像个Omega以外，他的性格与思维方式却是个标准的理性派，这也正好符合了他的职业特性。

最近Loki的手里又囤积了不少项目，作为公司的首席编程师，每个项目他都要参与和监督，也仗着自己是公司的摇钱树便理直气壮的坐在家里办公。说是不太喜欢公司的办公环境，确切的说是不善于与人交流。他不会循规蹈矩，更不会审时度势，在少有的出席活动中也显得格格不入，还经常被别人说是狂妄自大，不合群的怪胎。

“搞定了。”Loki终于如期完成了公司交给他的新项目，为了这个项目他整整在家蹲了2个半月没有出门，当然这不是他的最高纪录。把编写好的程序考备进U盘里，然后第一时间通知他的老板下班后取走，就是这么巧他们居然是邻居。

“什么？为什么非要我亲自去交给他？Odinson要是觉得不满意可以提出来，又不是不能合理化更改，更何况我可是按照合同里的要求去做的。”一提起Odinson来Loki就脑袋瓜子疼，甚至比让他在家里工作一整年不出门都要心烦。

“他说想听你亲自讲解，并辅助他验收。这也没办法谁让人家是甲方那？”好老板Benedict Cumberbatch在耐心的劝服着Loki，的确他们之间是有附加条件的，除了允许Loki可以在家办公外，还答应对方可以不接触客户，不出席活动，以及甲方没有二次修改的权利。最为业界内顶端的人才、公司的摇钱树，Benedict可以无条件的宠着、惯着Loki。

“看在钱的面子上，是吗？”每次Benedict想来说服他的时候都会用这句话，以至于不等对方先开口他就先说了出来。

“当然了，难道有谁会跟钱过不去？你看那些各个表面上看似有头有脸的Omega，不也是如狼似虎的想往Odinson床上爬吗，让你去和他谈工作又不是上床.......何况还有我在。”Benedict费劲口舌的在劝服着，他想讨好Odinson也是为了接下来的长期合作。

“说的他好像看上了我似的，我们又不熟.....只是这个人的私生活太过于糜烂，你知道吗，上个月在推特里我就预言了他这周必和那个三线小明星分手，可没想到的是新欢第三者居然是个Beat？看来Odinson是想换口味了，要是哪天换成了Alpha我都不会太惊讶。”Loki虽说没什么兴趣爱好，但各种娱乐八卦倒是看了不少，光小号就养了三四个。

“我们好像跑题了......”Benedict赶紧纠正了他们的话题，估计再谈下去就要变成Odinson丑闻大揭秘了

“.........告诉他后天下午14点钟，公司会议室，最多半小时的时间，要是需要修改方案就再加钱。”无奈但也得妥协，Loki也不想让Benedict太为难，毕竟这年头好老板不容易找了。

====  
这一天Thor打扮的跟个花孔雀似的，正装也能穿这么骚的也是没谁了。Fandral在一旁吐槽着，但还是“真香”般的要了这家品牌的名字.........到的有些过早连13点都不到，他们刚进公司大堂就被一群人围住，没有人不会认识Odinson，要知道他早年可是娱乐圈里的巨星，佳作无数、通告排的24小时连轴转，到哪都能看到与Odinson相关的广告。这个时间Benedict刚好外出没有回来，于是懂事的秘书先将两人引进会议室以免在楼下造成骚乱。  
Fandral无聊的在会议室里转了一圈又一圈，最后终于把Odinson弄得心烦意乱  
“你就不能老实的坐一会儿吗？搞的我都有些头晕了”

“都怪你非要来这么早，害得我爽约了中午的约会”Fandral抱怨着，本来中午他可以与漂亮的Omega共进午餐，但突然听说Thor要来会见那个传说中的编程师.....于是没等桌上的菜上齐他就溜了过来

“又不是我请你来的，你自己屁颠屁颠的非要过来，你是懂程序？还是懂代码？”Thor不是好气的数落着Fandral，他们的这种拌嘴从6岁开始一直延续到快要30岁，基本上已经成为了日常见面中不可缺少的环节。

“我能不来吗，我特别好奇是什么样的编程师能把你迷成这样？会不会发量少？跟个呆子似的，然后眼镜的厚度基本能达到防弹的程度？”在Fandral的认知里这可能就是一个标准程序员的样子了，而且是根深蒂固的。

“你的嘴能不能停一会儿.......”

忍到13点45分的时候Benedict的到来终于解救了Thor。他们礼貌的握手问候，然后坏心眼的故意在介绍环节里略过了Fandral，把对方当作了透明人。

“Loki什么时候到......”Thor很自来熟的叫出名字，不知道的人还以为他与Loki很熟那

Benedict看过手表，然后很确定的说“放心他会很准时的。”

正如Benedict所说就在秒针还差10个格子的时候Loki出现了，一身严谨正式的黑西服，就连衬衫的扣子都一个不少的全部扣上，比较难得的是今天他终于换上了新的隐形眼镜。

Thor想主动站起身来问好，但是没等话开口，就被Loki先抢了过去  
“你好Odinson先生，我们现在可以开始了，抱歉我只有30分钟的时间，不过应该够用了。”Loki一边说着话一边娴熟的打开会议室内的多媒体屏幕，直入主题开始了他对程序编写的进一步说明。

全程中，Thor的眼神一刻都没有从Loki的身上移开过，仔细品味着西装包裹下的身体.....细腰翘腿，笔直的大长腿以及露在袖子外白皙、袖长的手指，他甚至都能想象出对方赤身LUO体的样子。Thor本来看的极其入神，但是脚下却频频遭到Fandral的骚扰，一副确认过眼神“我懂你”的样子  
“............咳咳”Thor很是尴尬的咳嗽了两声，然后把长腿探出桌子外无视掉Fandral的骚扰。

“基本上就是这个样子了，如果后期需要植入其他程序也都没有任何问题。Odinson先生，你还有什么建议吗？”Loki的讲解完美结束，时间掐的刚刚好，27分钟。

“完美，我很满意。”其实Thor全程一个字都没听进去，但他还是要极力的赞美对方。

“您满意就好，那我的使命就完成了。”Loki用眼神示意过Benedict，告诉对方面子给完了，他现在可以走了

Thor当然不想这么快放Loki走，他总得找些借口“你要是有时间，我们可以再谈谈接下来的合作项目”

“项目的问题都是由我老板做主的，我只负责干活就好，那么不打扰我要失陪了。”Loki果断的拒绝了，然后很自然的离开会议室

“Odinson先生，接下来的合作你看我们..............”Benedict本想谈谈接下来的合作事宜，但没想到Loki前脚刚走这位Odinson就坐不住了，说了一句“稍等”就随着Loki也走了出去。Loki在感情方面很迟钝，但Benedict不傻一下子就明白了。

“请稍等一下.....”Thor在公司门口及时的叫住了正要开车离去的Loki

“有什么事情吗？Odinson先生”Loki落下车窗，出于礼貌他摘下了刚刚带上的墨镜

“我们能一起找个地方坐一坐吗？有些编程方面的问题我想要求教一下。”Thor的邀请很直接，什么求教，他对编程知识基本是狗屁不通。

“对不起Odinson先生，因为这个项目我连续工作了将近3个月，现在我需要休息和安排一些其他的私事。要是您有任何的问题可以去请教Benedict Cumberbatch先生，他也是做编程出身的，也足够专业。”Loki气定神闲的辩解道，他对Odinson的邀请完全没有领会到意思

“好的，那等你有时间再说吧。其实我就是想问问你的脚伤怎么样了，我一直很担心。”看邀请行不通，Thor就开始了暖男模式。

“已经没问题了，你看我现在都可以开车了。要是没什么事情......我先走了，再见。”

“再见......”

有些失落的Thor在回程的车上也没有了之前的神采奕奕，只有Fandral还在好奇的问东问西，一刻也停不下来......  
“你是怎么发现这个隐藏大宝贝的？”

“当然是缘分了，开车拐个弯就遇见了。”  
缘分这个词用的不过分，能遇到大门不出二门不迈，一宅就能家里蹲半年的Loki Laufeyson，那不是缘分还是啥。就在三个月前，一个月黑风高的夜里，刚参加完好友生日派对的Thor正兴致勃勃的驱车赶往第二场目的地，明明拐个弯就要到了，却正好把出来倒垃圾的Loki Laufeysongei撞了。虽然当时Loki穿着宽松的睡衣，戴着如Fandral所说的防弹眼镜，还顶着一头两周没洗的油头，但Thor阅Omega无数一眼就知道这是个大美人。他以要负责到底的名义，送对方去了医院还死皮赖脸的想要人家电话号码，但可惜Loki不给机会只留了一张Thor的名片，说要是有问题就会联系。然后就没然后了......Thor在家等了一周也没任何的动静，于是他来到医院准备贿赂医生好拿取信息，贿赂没成功反倒遇见了Benedict Cumberbatch来为Loki取药，这才知道对方就是那个号称天才的编程师。

“这好事我怎么没遇见过？有那么好的条件做编程师实在是太浪费了，我觉得应该签他到我们公司做模特，绝对能成为顶级超模。”刚才在会议室的时候Fandral也把Loki浑身上下扫了个遍，这时他不得不感叹Thor的桃花运简直太旺。

“算了吧，超模一年挣的钱都不如他憋在家里写一天的打码来的快......”Thor知道这次他的挑战对象有些艰难，和之前为了名利而巴结他的Omega们都不同。这个世界上能有几个人被称为天才？Loki Laufeyson自身条件太过优秀了，名利这东西他都看不上，这种无欲无求类型的最难搞定。

“那你倒是想办法主动追一追呀，你不下手，我可就要上了。”

“我已经很努力了，你知道我为他投的这个软件项目花了多少钱吗？1500W..........我寻思着自己投了钱，多少可以经常见个面，吃吃饭，联络一下感情。结果可好，他憋在家里弄了将近3个月的编程，我这TMD的是花钱让软件和Loki去约会了。”只要想起这个事情来Thor就郁闷的很，要不是前几天Benedict Cumberbatch突然通知他程序写完了，他几乎都要快忘记有Loki Laufeyson这个人了，再投资？可拉倒吧，在开发下去估计Loki一两年都不用出屋了。

====  
而另一边，Loki刚到家就接到了Benedict的电话...........  
“Odinson看上我了...........你是认真的吗，看上我？那他最近的口味真是越来越奇特了，我也没有那些明星们好看，也不出众，我有什么能值得这位花花公子看上的地方，就因为我会写程序？”

看来Loki对自己的优点真是一无所知，说真的刚见到Loki的时候Benedict的确动心过，但随着越来越了解对方，他觉得还是放过自己吧......和Loki相处真是一言难尽“反正信不信由你，我只是提醒你一下。以及放假期间手机不允许关机，准备随时会复工的可能性。”

“资本家就是苛刻，放个假也不得消停，其实我觉得Parker那个孩子资质很好，你可以放手让他去做些东西。”说到Peter Parker这个新入行不久的年轻人，Loki还是感到很欣慰，年轻人有冲劲，主要是有天分。

“我当然知道这个孩子不错，不然也不会指名让你代，只是你总圈在家里干活很多东西他都学不到，所以考虑一下回公司办公吧。等到Parker可以独立主创了，你就可以舒舒服服的享受假期了。”

“你先让我把这个假期休完再说吧，公司又不是就我一个编程师。先不和你说了，现在家里一团糟我得好好收拾一下。”  
挂断了电话，Loki开始对房间进行了大扫除，虽然他宅但也是个干净的宅男，况且过几日他儿时的好朋友决定要来纽约工作，他准备在家招待一番。Loki没什么朋友，Benedict虽然和他走的很近，但毕竟是老板，不能完全的当作朋友。算起来他与这位伙伴已经有10多年没见了吧？也不知道见面时会不会变得生分起来......Loki擦拭着自己的茶几，无意中看到了之前Odinson留给他的名片，于是脑子里又想起了刚才Benedict的话........

“渣男.....”Loki嫌弃般的将名片扔进垃圾桶中，祈祷着自己与Odinson最好别再有什么交集。


End file.
